Better in Time
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: Bella has a secret. what is it? what happens when Edward finds out?


Better in time

I was sitting in the living room. Everyone went out hunting so I was here with Emmett who was somewhere else. God knows where. I went to Edward's piano. I played the piano when I was in Arizona but I didn't like it that much. I have also _written songs also but yeah. I grabbed the music_ out of my back pocket and started to play and sing. I wrote it when Edward was gone. I must have remembered well because I was good.

It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through

Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gonna be OK

_[Chorus:]_  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings

If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
I believe in  
And I know that time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you meant everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gonna be OK

_[Chorus:]_  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will

_[Chorus: X2]_  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

I smiled as I was proud of myself. I pulled out another piece (Bella has a folder full of music). I started to play this one. It was more like those songs that is like 'I still love him but he is gone'

Oh baby  
Baby, I stay in love with you

Dying inside 'cause I can't stand it  
Make or break up  
Can't take this madness  
We don't even really know why  
All I know is baby  
I try and try so hard  
To keep our love alive

If you don't know me at this point  
Then I highly doubt you ever will  
I really need you to give me  
That unconditional love I used to feel  
It's a mistake if we just erase it  
From our hearts and minds and I know

_[Chorus:]_  
We said let go  
But I kept on hanging on  
Inside I know it's over  
You're really gone  
It's killing me  
'cause there ain't nothing  
That I can do  
Baby, I stay in love with you  
And I keep on telling myself  
That you'll come back around  
And I try to front like "Oh well"  
Each time you let me down  
See I can't get over you now  
No matter what I do  
But baby, baby  
I stay in love with you

Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Baby, I stay in love with you

It cuts so deep  
It hurts down to my soul  
My friends tell me  
I aint the same no more  
We still need each other  
When we stumble and fall  
How we gonna act  
Like what we had  
Aint nothin' at all now

Hey, what I wanna do is  
Ride shotgun next to you  
With the top down like we used to  
Hit the block  
Proud in the Volvo  
We both know our heart is breaking  
Can we learn from our mistakes  
I can't last one moment alone  
Now go I know

_[Chorus x2]_

I stay in love  
Love  
Oh, I stay in love.

Wow I must have remembered well. I looked through some more music.

I keep on fallin'... in and out of love with you  
Sometimes I love ya, sometimes you make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good, At times I feel used  
Lovin' you darlin', makes me so confused

[Chorus]  
I keep on fallin', in and out of love with you  
I never loved someone the way that i'm lovin' you

(Verse 2)  
Oh Oh, I.... never felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure,  
cause me so much pain,  
'Cause when I think  
I'm taking more than would a fool  
I start fallin'  
back in love with you.

(Chorus)  
I keep on fallin', in and out of love witha you  
I never loved someone the way that I'm lovin' you

(Bridge)Oh baby  
I,I,I,I'm  
Fa-a-allin'  
I,I,I,I'm  
Fa-a-allin'  
Fall,fall,fa-a-a-allin'x2

(Chorus)  
I keep on fallin', in and out of love witha you  
I never loved someone the way that i'm lovin' you

I'm fallin', in and out of love witha you  
I never loved someone the way that i'm lovin' you

I'm fallin', in and out of love witha you  
I never loved someone the way that i'm lovin' you

what.

I pulled out one more piece of music. This one is my favorite piece.

Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

_[Chorus:]_  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it aint you baby  
If I aint got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I aint got you, Yeah

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me

_[Chorus:]_  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I aint got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it aint you baby  
If I aint got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I aint got you, yeah

_[Outro:]_  
If I aint got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I aint got you with me baby

I stood up from the piano and smiled. I turned around to see the Cullens there looking shocked.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice's Pov

I was hunting when I had a vision. It was an awesome vision of Bella. She was singing and playing Edward's piano.

Vision starts

It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
see somehow I can't forget you  
after all that we've been through

Vision ends.

"Alice!" Edward yelled.

"What?!" I yelled.

"No need to yell." He said

"Whatever. What?" I asked.

"Did you have a vision?" he asked.

"Yeah it was about Bella." I said.

"What's wrong? Is she ok? What did Emmett do?" he fired questions at me.

"Chill you need to go home and find out." I said. We all ran home and listened to Bella sing and play different songs.

"She wrote those?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." I said. She stood up from the piano and we walked in. Shock was all over her face.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella's Pov

God kill me now. That was my secret and now they found out. Shit.

"Hi." I said weakly. My face was probably red as a lobster.

"Bella why didn't you tell me you play?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Bella you are really good." Alice said. I blushed some more.

"Hey Bella you might be better than Edward at something." Rosalie said. We all laughed while Edward glared at Rosalie.

Edward walked to me.

"That was beautiful Bella." He said kissing my lips.

"Get a room!" Alice said.

"Get your own damn house!" Edward laughed. I laughed as well. Everyone left and We kissed passionately.


End file.
